Wiccaphobia
by Serio Magus
Summary: It is late summer and Hugo Weasley runs into a girl he has never encountered before, but this girl claims they have. She then gives Hugo a mysterious necklace, which rises Rose's suspicion when she finds it. What does this necklace really mean?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: An Unfamiliar face

The coruscating daybreak sun arouse behind the lush spinach green hills of the admirable Devon countryside. The sky was a faded baby blue, and the clouds were thin and vertically large with a serene lilac colour. It was noiseless, except for the cows softly chewing their grass, and a few chickens moseying along a skinny dirt path. As I glanced outside into the peaceful picture of early morning Puddlebrook, I noticed the frost from last night had now evolved into dew which meant the cold front had left, and the remains of my summer were going to be warm and full of glee. Since late July, a rare occurrence took action and these past weeks have been very glacial. Temperatures have reached as low as negative eight degrees Celsius, farmers have been in a crisis because crops would not grow, and swimming in the lake with my friends was not in the question, ice-skating either because, well let me say it flat out I don't like cold weather. Rose and I had a week before we go back to Hogwarts, and this is good that know normal summer temperatures will be occurring. Obviously I'm Hugo, because who else has a sister named Rose, that goes to Hogwarts, but I'm not going to take time out of an appealing story just to introduce myself? Exactly it is a complete waste of time, and I despise books, or stories that do that. Anyway enough of my description of a beautiful morning lets skip to breakfast, about three hours after the whole daybreak beauty scene.

Dad read the_ Daily Prophet_ at the table, while Mum was cooking Eggs and bacon it appeared, I never wake up this early, but I got kind of bored staring out into the world after twenty minutes. I couldn't go back to sleep either, I tried, but I couldn't. It took Mum and Dad a great deal of time to notice I was sitting right across from Dad, finally Mum spoke.

"Hugo you're up?" Mum and Dad exchanged looks as if I robbed a hardware store or something.

"Yeah, couldn't get back to sleep." I glanced over at the Daily_ Prophet _with the heading reading **Late Summer Warm up!** My hypothesis was correct, the cold misery was over, and my last week of vacation would be perfect.

"Will you wake up Rose darling, breakfast is ready." Mum asked.

'Sure." I walked up the stairs and was getting ready to knock but her door was cracked, I pushed the door and Rose was reading quietly on her neatly made bed. Her room was immaculate! Not a paper was out a place, not a wood furniture undusted, nothing, it was perfect! How does she do it? Rose then took notice of me.

"My guess is breakfast is ready?"

"You guessed." I responded. Rose then put down her book gently on her bed, straightened out her blanket, and followed me downstairs to the kitchen.

Mum had organized our breakfast rather nicely on the breakfast table. The eggs were a delicious pale yellow colour, the bacon was cooked to the crisp, and just the way I liked it, next to the plate of bacon were diced morning potatoes, and soft puffy rolls, and to finish it up a freshly squeezed pitcher of orange juice stood between the potatoes and bacon. My mouth was watering I could not wait to stuff this delectable food into my mouth.

"Good morning Mum, good morning Dad." Rose kissed them both, then ruffled Dad's messy red hair.

All four of us sat down at the breakfast table grabbing our portions of food. Alas when all of our plates were full Dad began to speak.

"So it's going to warm up today. You and Hugo can actually go outside today without freezing to death." Dad then let out an awkward laugh, we all stared at him, he than became silent.

"Your father and I had decided you will be going school shopping today, to get it over with, and avoid the large crowd." Mum informed.

"But Mum every year we go shopping with the Potters, it is tradition." I complained.

"A Wotter family tradition." Rose completed.

You two do notice that every year when we do go shopping with them, we can barely move through the streets of Diagon Alley, it is inconvenient." Mum pointed out.

"But we actually have fun, school shopping without Lily is," I paused, "School shopping."

"We're going school shopping, end of discussion." Mum concluded. Rose and I then picked at our food quietly without a word for the rest of breakfast.

The streets of Diagon Alley were almost empty; there were merchants, and a few kids from school, that I never talked to, that was it.

"I need a cauldron, where do I get that?" I miserably questioned. Rose pointed to a black cauldron in the window seal.

"Oh.' I sighed in boredom. This was the worst, when I would school shop with Lily, it would be so much better. We'd discuss how creepy Professor Slugorn looks with that lazy eye, or how we would go to Weasleys' Wizard and Wheezes afterward and buy dungbombs. Not today though, I would buy this _school _stuff, and go home.

"I need a standard book of spells, which I have from last year. Okay Mum, Dad I've completed my task." Rose informed.

"Brilliant! Hugo?" Mum and Dad asked.

"I'm still looking for that book you need for Care of Magical creatures. What's it called?"

"Monster Book of Monsters." Rose answered.

"Yeah, that. Where can I find that?"

"Obscurus Books." How does she know all these things I thought? I then took notice to the map in her hand.

I walked into Obscurus's. Books were piled meters high, the wooden floors beneath me were old, and made noises. The old man tending the store looked like five minutes from death, and had blood shot eyes.

"Excuse me?" I whispered.

The old man was startled and nervously asked, "Yes, young man can I help you?"

"I need the book_ Monster Book of Monsters_."

"Um yes, follow me." He walked rather fast pace for an old man over to the back corner of this building. He then pulled out a furry book with eyes, and teeth, and it made noises. "To open the book touch the spine."

"Thank you," before leaving the store a girl with golden blond hair, up to the waist, with narrow brown eyes, and freckles on her nose stopped in front of me.

"Hey Hugo, How have you been?" She had a Welsh accent, and seemed to be my around age.

"Hey..."

"Fallon. Fallon Stanley, remember last year, D.A.D.A? Potions? Charms?"

I pretended to remember, "Yeah hey Fallon good times."

"Yeah, we get to choose electives this year. So what are you doing?" She asked.

"Care of magical creatures," I held up the book, "and Muggle Studies."

"Wicked. I'm taking Care of magical creatures too, but instead of Muggle studies, I'm going to do Divination." She told

"Wicked." I mimicked.

"Yeah, well see you next week Hughie!" She then hugged me then ran off.

"Hughie? I wish I knew who that was." Before I could walk out of the door, she came back.

"Here" She handed me a necklace. With an arrangement of various shades of blue, but in the middle was silver medallion with an unfamiliar symbol in the middle. I examined it for a few seconds then responded, "Thanks Fallon, but what is this for?"

"Um, a symbol of our friendship, let's say." Fallon then smiled, and skipped away.

I put the necklace around my neck, and walked out of the store.

"Are you going to pay for that Sir?" The shaky old man asked.

"Oh sorry." I apologized. I looked back at Fallon walking toward the Broomstix, swearing I have never seen her in my entire life.

"Try again, to close to the shore." Rose sat on a large boulder reading a book written in Latin. We were at the lake I discussed earlier with a few other kids that lived in Puddlebrooke. I was skipping rocks and most of my rocks haven't even made it to the mi9ddle of the lake. Pretty pathetic actually.

"Why do this? I should skateboard." I pointed out.

"You're just saying that because you're giving up on rock skipping." Rose told.

"No." I denied. I then examined the area around us and spoke, " No one's rock skipping, people are skateboarding."

"No they are not." Rose fought, it was true nobody was.

"Well they should."

"How about you swim?" Rose suggested.

"No, _things_ live in that pond." I murmured.

"Hugo, come on, beside Mum got rid of your skateboard anyway."

"What?" I exclaimed, how could mum do that, she knows I love skateboarding, it is my life, the air I breath. I started to trek back home.

"Where are you going?" Rose questioned.

"Home." I boomed. I continued to stomp down the dirt path leading to our house.

A kid that lives on our block named Zachary Longfellow turned to Rose suspicious of my little episode.

"Your Mum didn't throw out his skateboard did he?" He asked curious of the whole situation.

A sinister smile crept on Rose's face, " No. He was just annoying me with that complaining."

Zachary laughed along with Rose, but Rose suddenly stopped laughing, and notice the necklace Fallon gave me on the ground. It must have fell off my neck, I probably didn't tie it tight enough.

"What's this?" She whispered. Rose than lifted the necklace off of the ground, dusted the sand off of the medallion and squinted her eyes to try to interpret the symbol. Zachary looked over her shoulder.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I asked my self the same question." Rose admitted. Rose then dusted it one last time and slyly slipped the necklace into her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

"So when I went to get Rose and Hugo's money for, you know the school year, it was ghastly how these goblins treated me." Dad then stabbed his meatball full of rage, and spoke between eating the meatball. "I mean why are they so nasty, I just wanted to get my children's money." He said with his mouth full. Mum stared at him in disbelief; she couldn't stand rude table manners, in the matter of fact any rude manners at all! And Dad was really pushing it, meatball chunks flew around the table, including into my spaghetti.

Mum couldn't take his ill- manners anymore. She stomached it for about eight minutes and finally burst out, "Ronald how rude can you possibly be?"

Dad dropped his fork, and stared at my Mum with a confused expression on his face.

"You talk about how vulgar the goblins are, take a look at yourself, you are completely barbaric! Honestly Ronald, you are not the man I married!"

"Sure I am darling, I never changed." Dad made the wrong move, Mum slammed down her plate, tore off her apron, and stomped upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

Dad awkwardly laughed and whispered, "No pregnancy, but the mood swings haven't stopped."

The door flew open and Mum ran down the steps, "You are right below the vent, you yellow livered pigeon egg!" Mum then ran back up the steps and the slammed the door once again, but much harder this time; I'm surprised the door didn't come right off the door hinge. By the way were does Mum come up with those insults? They are the strangest insults I've ever heard.

I then stared again at Dad's meat chunk in my marinara sauce, "I'm not so hungry anymore, and I'm going to owl Lily." I slid my chair back and walked up the stairs.

"I'm not so hungry either." Rose announced politely the slid her chair back, tucked it under the table, and walked back upstairs behind me. Dad was left at the table alone; to clean the dishes, clean off the table, and with no one to talk to.

Before I could walk into my room rose grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and stared into her pale blue eyes.

"I need to discuss something with you." She informed.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I'll tell you if you come into my room." I followed rose into her room and sat down on her floral comforter.

"Remember we were by the pond earlier?" Rose inquired.

"Yeah, and guess what I found out, Mum didn't throw out my skateboard, it is under my bed, why do I always fall for your tricks?" I was so upset with Rose at first. She had me walk all the way home, I then embarrassed myself freaking out on Mum, I was almost grounded, but now it was a little funny, but I really did not want to admit that right now.

"Yes, sorry, but if you weren't so gullible maybe we wouldn't be going through this." Rose chuckled.

I shot rose a glare that read "You went to far, and Rose you're going down!"

"Hugo, we are getting off topic." My devious, red haired demon of a sister pointed out.

"No, we won't cross this bridge that fast; my car is out of fuel!" I can't even believe I uttered that cheesy saying through my lips, but you know what they say, you can't take words back.

"What?" Rose examined

'I really don't know why I said that." I confessed.

"Anyway, Hugo I invited you into my room for a reason.'

"Yeah, but I want to hear you apologize, because you inconvenienced me." I stuck my nose up high, and folded my arms across my chess. I loved seeing Rose stumble for the word I'm sorry. She was like Dad when it came to this. Shed didn't like to apologize.

"Sorry." Rose mumbled.

I put my hand behind my ear and said, "What can't hear you?"

"Sorry." She whispered, it was a tone louder, but I wanted to keep pushing her to the limit.

"Rose, the lord has blessed me with such colossal and divine crimson hair, but such small scaled, undersized ears." I taunted.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted. Her face was bright red, and veins were popping out her fore head.

"I except your apology my dear sister." Rose rolled her eyes, before she could say anything else though, Dad hollered from downstairs.

"Rose there's a bug in the kitchen." Dad had a severe case of arachnophobia, which means he _hated _spiders, but he didn't adore bugs either. Rose grabbed a fly swatter.

"Don't move I'll be right back." She then walked down stairs to assassinate the poor kitchen bug.

To inform you I get bored pretty easily, so after about two minutes I started lolly gagging with my amazing curly beautiful red hair. Okay, I sound vain, but it is nice hair and I appreciate my mother handing down the curliness, and Dad handing down the redness. So when I traced my finger on the back of my neck, I noticed something.

"The necklace! Where did it go?" I whispered to myself. I dropped down on the floor and searched the premises, nothing! Gone! Where could I have left it? Diagon Alley, I thought, but no I remember coming out of the fireplace with the necklace on, anywhere in the house, by the lake?

Rose walked into the room again. "It was only a beetle. Dad completely over reacted." She ten took a disinfected wipe, wiped off the fly swatter, and placed it into her drawer.

"Rose do you have any idea where my necklace is?"

Rose paused, and falsely questioned, "What necklace?"

"I came out Obscurus's with this necklace, it had all these shades of blue, and a aged silver medallion with a weird symbol engraved in it." I described.

Rose pretended to be unaware, "Oh, that sounds pretty, I hope you find it."

I raised an eyebrow, she didn't even ask who gave it to me, but it is better then being pounded with questions.

Rose's conversation to me came to a sudden stop, since it was about the necklace, she had nothing to discuss.

"So what were you talking about Rose?" I blindly asked, not knowing she took the necklace.

"I lost my train of thought. Have a good night Hugo." She then softly guided me out of her room, and closed the door behind her.

Unfortunately I witnessed Mum and Dad snogging in front of Rose's room! My stomach turned but I thought of the plus side, at least they made up.

I quietly snuck into my room pulled out my peacock feather, black ink, parchment paper, and started to write to Lily but before I could, I couldn't get my mind off that necklace, or that girl. Who really was Fallon Stanley? I closed my eyes, and rummaged through my memory, to attempt to remember that symbol on the medallion. No result though. I only talked to this girl five minutes, and she already burrowed herself into my mind! I can't stop thinking about that symbol, and what she said about her knowing me. I've never seen her before in my life.

I stared at my owl Alis, he was a horned owl that didn't make much noise, but here is the strange thing he loves beefaroni. You know the dish were instead of the macaroni cheese sauce, you use marinara sauce with ground beef. Alis can't get enough of it, so the house elves at Hogwarts are prepared to prepare big batches for him. They do that because, the house elves love me!

"Hey Alis, have you seen my necklace?" I asked while I stroked his feathers.

He just stared at me with his bright lime green eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know either." I continued to stroke Alis's soft feathers.

The next morning I woke up at my usual time around ten forty -seven. Breakfast was cold, and Mum, Dad, and Rose had finished eating. Mum was tidying up the living room, Dad was at work. Dad was an auror as well as Uncle Harry; they worked for the Ministry of Magic. Mum would usually be at work, she also works for the Ministry but it has to do with house elf rights or something, but she said things are slow paced, and our house was so untidy she had to stay home and clean it.

That morning I have received a letter from Eden Thomas. She's Dean and Padma's daughter; she is my age, my best friend besides Lily, and Noll Thomas's little sister. Noll Thomas is James's and Dom's age he'll be a sixth year this year. I opened the letter and it was written in blue ink. Eden's favourite colour in to write it.

August 29, 2020

Hugo,

Hey I haven't seen you all summer! Well I wouldn't say summer it was freezing outside! Anyway I just wanted to invite you over sometime, before we go back to school, hope you're free, have lots to tell you.

Sincerely yours,

Eden Thomas

I walked into the living room. "Hey Mum, can I hang out with Eden today, she has a lot of stuff to tell me."

"Sure honey, I guess, just come back at a reasonable hour." Mum demanded.

"Okay." I walked to the fireplace in the den, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and clearly pronounced, "781 Raggedy Shell Way." The purple powder filled the fireplace, and a minute later I was in the Thomas's living room."


	3. Chapter 3

The Thomas's reside in Lincolnshire. It was this all magic town called Herbidus Hollow, and it was deep within the Kesteven Forest. The structure was old village town, and was pretty nice, the streets were made of cobblestone, the houses were Tudor styled, the particular house the Thomas's lived in was split level, not so big, about three bedrooms, but was very cozy, and the smell of Indian cuisine, or something else exquisite permeated their home.

When I walked out of the fireplace, I came into their living room the couch was in front of me and was a deep tan, with chocolate coloured pillows at each end. In front of that couch was an off white shag rug. Of course there was much more but I need to tell you the rest of the story. Almost immediately after I entered the living room, Eden came running into the room. She had light tan skin, with one eye being a pale brown, and the other being copper coloured, this condition is called heterochromia and I think it is pretty wicked. Eden was about my height but a little shorter, and had waist length wavy median brown hair.

"Hugo, you're here." She then hugged me tightly, and grabbed my hand. "Come on I need to show you something upstairs." She said full of excitement. We then ran up her steps, and into her room.

Her room was kind of sloppy, not as bad as mine, but not a clean as Rose's. Her walls were faint lavender, but you could barely see with all of those band posters plastered all over her walls. Her bed wasn't made, and her black circular pillow as on the ground. Eden then let go of my hand, and went into her closet.

"Don't go anywhere." She demanded. I heard her throwing other items out of the way, to get what she wanted. Eden came out with a large brown package which could only mean she got a new broomstick for Quidditch.

"You didn't!" I squealed.

"The Stratus 2020! My Grandfather gave it to me, since he knows I love Quidditch. Look at its lustrous platinum colour, Hugo it's beautiful!"

I traced my finger around the painted letters _Stratus 2020, _it made me envious, but again I do not play Quidditch because I am afraid of heights. Still it was a beautiful broomstick.

"Wow. This is great, what position are you trying out for this year?" I asked, still admiring its platinum colour.

"I'm hoping to be keeper, but of course I have to compete against Elijah Finnegan, and Jocelyn Hartman, and your sister of course, but it is worth the try right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"You have to be on the Quidditch team, it'll be no fun without you." She whimpered, trying to get me to buy in.

"Eden, you know I inherited my mother's fear of heights, technically called acrophobia, please don't make me suffer, I'll watch everyday." I compromised.

"But it's not the same; you need to be involved in order for it to be fun, come on Hugo that Acrophobia stuff is a bunch of codswallop!"

I thought real hard about this, it is something I really hate being up in the air or up high, my heart starts beating real fast, and my throat closes up, it is real terrifying! But Eden is my best friend besides Lily, and Lily would want me to join to, she loves Quidditch as well, I made my final decision. "I'll do it, for you and Lily!"

"Ace!" Eden shouted, and then hugged me tighter than before. "Let's go downstairs and get some nosh, I'm starved, you?" She asked rubbing her stomach as she spoke.

"Yeah, lets go." I agreed. She put down her broom gently on her bed, and walked down the steps, into her cluttered kitchen. Dean or Mr. Thomas was at the table reading the Daily Prophet. When he noticed me he put down his paper.

"Hugo, nice to see you, were have you been all summer?" He asked eagerly.

"All over the place I guess, The Burrow, Cancun, Puddlebrooke, everywhere I guess." I answered.

"And you managed to leave out Herbidus Hollow didn't you?" He chuckled.

"How's your Mother? Father?" Padma or Mrs. Thomas questioned, while walking in the kitchen, and sweeping the floor simultaneously.

"They're both brilliant, Mrs. Thomas."

"That's good, very good." She smiled.

"Sit down, relax." Mr. Thomas suggested, gesturing for me and Eden to sit down.

"Are you two hungry, I made Chicken Marsala with a side of basmati rice, and Naan bread." Mrs. Thomas suggested.

"I don't know a word you just said, but I'd love some." I smiled.

After the pacifying meal, and chat with Eden's parent's Eden and I went into the living room to play wizard chess, which I'm excellent at, but something interrupted our game. Our game and well the whole village of Herbidus hollow was disturbed by a loud shriek. But before any of us can get our thoughts together a loud boom was heard, and numerous shrieks were heard.

"Eden, Hugo, Desiderius!" Mr. Thomas bellowed.

"We are in the living room!" Eden shouted with her voice shaking.

Mr. Thomas darted into the room, and grabbed us both. "Desiderius! Padma!" He screamed.

Mrs. Thomas ran into the hallway. "I'm okay, where's Desiderius." Padma asked quickly with her voice covered in fear.

"I don't know." Dean turned to me and Eden and demanded we'd go into the basement, and not come out for anyone, except him or Mrs. Thomas. He told us to keep quiet, and even remain in the basement for days if we have to.

"Is this a death eater attack?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I thought all the important death eaters were killed in the war. There's recruiting death eaters, but." Eden paused.

'Well maybe the recruiting death eaters banded together or something." I suggested.

"Look I don't know what it is," Eden nervously looked around the basement, "Where's Desedrius?"

Desiderius walked down the steps, Eden ran over and hugged him.

"I thought you were gone." She bawled.

"I hope Mum and Dad are okay." Desiderius whispered.

"What if _they_ are attacking all over, what if they attacked Rose, or Dad, or Mum?" I panicked, thinking over the horrors they could've done to my family.

"Who are _they_?" Desderius interrogated with a concerned look on his face.

"Death eaters." I answered.

"When I was out at the pub and saw those people in indigo cloaks, they were not carrying wands, they were carrying swords." He told.

"Swords?" Eden replied.

"Swords." He assured.

"But if you are a witch or wizard, using magic is so much easier." Eden whispered.

"I don't know why, but all I know is they are out to get us, all of us, even pure bloods like me and Eden." He told.

"I'm going out there." Eden said.

"What! No!" Desiderius shouted in an authoritarian tone.

Eden defiantly stormed upstairs and opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Eden." Desiderius stood in the middle of the basement confused, if he should go upstairs and stop her, or stay down here and protect me. He thought long and hard.

"Hugo come on, don't let go of my hand." He demanded. I held on to his shaky sweaty hands, and followed him upstairs.

"We trekked through the empty hallways, and came to an open door, and terror out in the streets. People were down bleeding excessively, dogs were running around free. No sign of Mr. or Mrs. Thomas, but we could here Eden screaming from a distance.

Desiderius guided me out the door and towards Eden. She was standing in front of an indigo cloaked man, my heart froze.

The man drew his sword and pointed it at her neck. "Take this you filthy pure blood." He said in disgust.

"Stupefy." Eden shouted, the indigo cloaked man fell to the ground, Eden snatched his sword, and ran to stab the others, but before she could, Desiderius and I both ran towards her.

"Eden stop!" I shouted, while I also tried to snatch the sword out of her hand.

'No, let go." She thundered.

"Eden, you performed magic underage, outside of school, have you realized what you have done?" I interrogated.

"They've killed him." Eden then fell to the ground bawling her eyes out.

"Who have they killed?" Desiderius contested.

Eden didn't answer.

"Eden, come on." I persuaded.

"Mr. Bates."

Desidrius didn't even answer; his dark smooth dark hair covered his eyes.

"Who was Mr. Bates?" I cautiously asked.

"Someone really close to our family, someone who's been," Eden paused gathering strength to speak more, "really good to us."

I was silent after that comment.

"Let's go inside." Desiderius suggested, "I think the uproar ended, and Mum and Dad will flip if they caught us."

We then both followed Desiderius back into the house, leaving behind us the corpse, and remains of a peaceful village behind.

Dad violently slammed down the Daily Prophet, making the other papers fall out of the base newspaper.

"Who in the bloody hell were these people?" Dad furiously asked.

"I'm just relieved Hugo is okay, he, Eden, Desiderius, or Padma and Dean could've lost their lives, and poor Mr. Bates, he was such a sweet man. " Mum sympathized, sipping her nettle tea softly.

"Hugo what was it like?" Rose wondered.

"Well one minute me and Eden were playing wizard chess, the next minute Mr. Thomas had to put us in the cellar." I replied.

"I want to know who these people are, and what they are doing here. I know they are not death eaters, they were wearing indigo, fighting with swords, and were going after pure bloods."

"Almost like complete opposites of death eaters, anti- death eaters." Rose added in.

Dad nodded in agreement.

"Rose is correct." Mum commented.

"Sadly, the truth may be, this group may be worst than death eaters." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

That night after the attacks, I lie awake thinking about the screams, the corpses, and the blood. I acted as an insomnia patient, trying hard to fall asleep, but instead staring at my blank ebony ceiling. These questions haunted my head, _"Will they attack again, if so who would they attack?" _and the one that really scared me was, _"Will they attack Mum and Dad while all of us are at school?"_

I retrospected this afternoon; I tried hard to remember the men and women in those indigo cloaks. The swords they were carrying, the chants they were shouting. I remember one chant that sounded like, "Aprehender todos os seres máxicos." An idea popped into my head, I should ask Rose which language this was, then translate it to see what it meant. For all I know it could mean something dangerous, very dangerous. Unfourtunatley it was three in the morning and I had to wait at least five hours until I could bother Rose, so again I stared at the ebony wall having thoughts racing through my head again.

I picked up my Fwooper quill, and dipped it into my black ink. On a piece of parchment I wrote _Aprehender_ _todos or seres maxicos. _I then let the parchment dry for two minutes, slipped it into my pocket, and knocked softly on Rose's door. I waited at her Oakwood door for about four minutes, and no answer. I then, with caution I slowly opened her door. When I examined her room, it was empty.

"Rose." I whispered. No reply.

I then closed her door softly, and walked down the steps.

"Mum, Dad." I spoke.

"Yes sweetie." Mum came closer to me, and hugged me tight. Ever since the attacks yesterday, Mum has been kind of clingy.

"Do you know where Rose went?" I asked.

"I believe she went off to the Library." Dad impeded while sipping his coffee. He seemed angry that Rose went to the library, probably because he was scared those people in indigo cloaks would attack Rose.

"Okay, I'll be right back; I need to ask Rose something."

"Watch your back Hugo; you never know when an attack will happen." Dad warned in a stern voice.

"Yeah, Dad don't worry about it." I assured.

When I approached Rose reading at the Puddlebrooke Library, she was taking notes on parchment, while she was reading these lengthy old books.

"Rose." I whispered.

She looked up at me with excitement. "Hugo thrilled you are here, sit down I have a very important question for you." I sat down on the mocha coloured cushion couch, and waited for Rose to speak again.

"You said the cloaks were indigo, correct?" Rose checked.

"Yeah, they were indigo and Ro..."

"They were using swords not wands, were they muggles? No, they could not access an all wizarding village, so they must have been wizards and witches."

"Rose." I shouted.

She suddenly stopped, "Well what is it?"

"They said something um, I do not know what language but it went like _Aprehender__ todos or seres maxicos."_

"Aprehender todos or seres maxicos. " She paced around the perimeter of the section she was reading at.

"Very acute accents, It sounds European, Gaelic, It is Gaelic!" She exclaimed.

She ran across the library to the language section, and grabbed a large green book. "This language isn't commonly used anymore, that is probably why it was selected, or," She paused out of breath, and regained some breath, "This is an old clan. Say that chant again."

"Aprehender todos or seres maxicos." I repeated.

She opened the book, "Aprehender." She spoke. "That means seize." She flipped through the book, "todos, means all, then or, means or, then seres translates to, magical is maxicos," she looked hard at the ripped, aged page, "beings, seres means beings."

"What does it mean?" I questioned anxiously, confused of all of those foreign words.

"Seize all or magical beings." She spoke clearly.

"Or magical beings?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"Mabye that is a typo or something, but they basically want to kill all magical beings, but why they, are a magical beings?"

"Anti- death eaters like I said before. Or did I say that?" I guessed.

"Yes, I almost forgot, they are definitely not pure bloods. Half bloods, maybe. Muggle borns probably." She shouted full of excitement.

"The fear or hatred for magic, Wiccaphobia!"

I stared at Rose confused, "Wiccaphobia?"

I stared at the greenery of the English countryside. I could not even think about the excitement of a new year, all I could think about were the attacks, and the word _Wiccaphobia. _

"Hugo!" Lily whispered as she nudged me in the side. She had awoken me from a deep daydream.

"What?" I answered feeling unexplainingly irritable at the moment.

"What do you want from the trolley?" She questioned.

"Oh, nothing I'm good." I replied. Lily gave me a concerned look, "Alright what is the matter?"

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"You've said but two words the whole train ride, you've been glancing at the window the whole time, and now you're not hungry, Hugh tell me what's the matter." She suggested.

I looked around the area, got up and closed the doors of our bunker giving us complete privacy.

"Alright start explaining." Lily encouraged.

"Remember the attacks last week?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I'm so thankful you, Eden, and her family are okay, but poor Mr. Bates, he was such a nice man." She sighed.

'Yeah. Well the other day Rose did some further research, and it seems to the both of us that they, the people who had attacked Herbidus Hollow, are Wiccaphobic." I explained.

"Wicca what?"

"The fear or hatred for magic." I told.

"But if you are a magic being, why would you hate magic?" Lily quizzed.

"Rose and I came to the conclusion that they are a clan that probably consists of half- bloods, but more likely muggle-borns, almost like anti- death eaters." I summarized.

"Oh, so have they attacked after that incident?" Lily investigated.

"No. Here's the odd thing to, a little barmy actually, they weren't using wands, they were using swords." I pointed out.

"Swords?" Lily confirmed.

A knock on the glass occurred, and we both looked over and it was Eden. I signaled her to come in.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hello." Lily and I simultaneously chimed.

"We were just talking about the people who…."

"Yeah, I recognized their symbol, and I sketched it out from memory, it was engraved on their cloaks and swords." Eden pulled out a piece of parchment and showed me the exact symbol that was on the necklace Fallon had given me. It was a circle, then two crescents crossing.

"I've seen this before." I admitted.

"Where?" Eden inquired.

"On the necklace Fallon gave me." I told.

"Who's Fallon?" Lily questioned.

I didn't answer I got up form my seat, slid open the glass, and approached, Rose, and Albus, discussing chemical bonds or something. Albus was Uncle Harry's second son, and was a nerd like Rose, he was really sweet though, and rarely did you see him get angry, or even involved in a conflict. Makes me wonder how he even was in Slytherin.

"Rose I need to talk to you." I informed.

"I will be back; I need to check on Lily." Albus told, than quickly walked away.

"Rose, have you seen a necklace?" I wondered.

"What necklace, there are a great deal of necklaces in the world." She nervously chuckled.

"Rose, I know you have my necklace, I'm not that stupid, and that's what you wanted to talk about last week, wasn't it?" I demanded.

"Hugo, let me explain."

"Never mind that, I don't have time to get upset with you, I need to see it." I mumbled.

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace Fallon had given me. She then, with hesitation handed the necklace over to me. "Be careful, symbols say a lot." Rose warned.

I nodded in agreement and walked back to our bunker; Albus was next to Lily discussing how she should not repeat a year like last year. I then signaled Albus could go back to talking about chemical bonds, he then waved to Lily and me and walked off.

"Eden does it looked anything like this?" I then revealed the beautiful necklace, with the silver medallion matching the sketch on the parchment.


	5. Chapter 5

At this point of the story it is very dismal, and I refuse to describe the uninteresting habitual procedure of going to the Great Hall, eating, and all of that crap. So I'm just going to skip to after dinner when I run into this Fallon girl again.

It was about eight, and I was suppose to be in the common room or in my dormitory, not wondering the halls, but I really needed to clear my mind, and in order to do that, I needed to be in a solitary state. After a great deal of silence, and darkness, it suddenly is interrupted by a torch that shines right into my eyes.

"Hugo, what are you doing, roaming the dark corridors at night?" Fallon asked, with a gigantic smile across her face.

"I need to be alone, to think, you know?" I questioned, hoping she would understand and leave me alone.

"Yeah, I feel that way sometimes." She agreed, but still was present.

I hesitated to ask, but I just blurted the statement out in an ill-fashioned manner, "Have you heard of the attacks, last week?"

"Yes, the attack on Herbidus Hollow, yes I was informed." She murmured.

"Do you have any idea who those people are, who attacked the village?" I inquired.

Her eyes became large, and she started to look nervous, and pretty uncomfortable. "I have to go; we'll get caught for sure." She then ran off into the darkness dropping her torch, enflaming my robe.

"Hey, you set my robe on fire!" I hollered, as I tried to put out the fire, I forgot my wand back in my dormitory which was a pretty dim- witted idea, because I could've put this out with magic.

With caution, I curled up my robe, trying to avoid spreading fire, and ran back to Gryffindor house.

"Aqua Eructo." Rose spoke, as she put out the flames on my robe.

"It is like; she intentionally set my robe on fire, like I knew too much." I explained to Rose, Eden, and Lily.

"Wow, this is one twisted chick, Hugh, she set you on fire!" Eden shouted.

"Maybe she didn't mean it." Lily suggested.

"Oh, this demon seed meant to harm poor, gullible Hugo." Eden stressed.

"Like Hugo said, she thinks he knows too much. This brings us to the conclusion that Fallon is hiding something." Rose informed.

"But what is she hiding?" I asked.

"She is probably one of them, the Wiccaphobics." Rose told.

"Rose can be on to something, she gave you the necklace with the Wiccaphobics symbol. She became nervous when you mentioned the attacks, she set you on fire, Hugo she may be too young to be one of those anti-death eaters but her family is probably apart of that clan." Eden compromised.

"There is only one way to find out, but first we need to find out her blood status." I suggested.

"And how are we going to find out her blood status, so easily?" Eden queried.

"Student profiles." Lily said.

I gave Lily a perplexed stare.

"Walk faster, and walk softer, someone could here us." Lily demanded as she held the invisibility cloak.

"Do you want me to stop breathing too?" I sarcastically asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, and kept walking towards Head mistress McGonagall's office.

"If he's a pure blood, she's just a freak who likes symbols, if she's a half-blood or muggle-born, then she's our girl." I reminded.

"Yeah, talk softer as well." Lily added.

I gave her a frown.

We continued walking towards the entrance to McGonagall's office, before we entered though; we looked around for one last check, and stepped onto the spiral steps, bringing us to her office. When Lily and I entered McGonagall's office, she was writing down something with her head down. When she her my pant leg run against Lily's she looked up, but saw nothing and looked back down.

We walked toward the student files lifted it, with caution and hesitation crept across her office, trying not to be seen. I remember hearing this from some guru or something I need to clear my mind to be invisible, I don't know if it's true, but what the heck. So I cleared my mind, and lifted the container of files, successfully we exited McGonagall's office.

"To my dormitory." Lily whispered.

"Staden, Stamell, and STANLEY!" I shouted with glee. I handed Rose her profile.

"This is wrong, and probably breaking thousands of rules, but it is for the sake of our school correct?" Rose asked.

Lily, Eden, and I nodded in agreement.

Rose began to read the profile, "Fallon Penelope Stanley. Let's see," she skimmed her eyes all around the paper, "Ah ha! Blood status: Pure blood?"

"Pureblood?" Eden confirmed.

"Pureblood." Rose repeated, she than showed us the paper reading what Rose had quoted.

"Has anyone noticed which house or table Fallon was sitting at during dinner?" Eden wondered.

Rose closed her eyes and thought hard, then she answered, "Slytherin house. I thought that was weird, because muggle- borns never get placed into Slytherin, except for about ten years ago, Xero Hedgehog.

"Then if she is a pureblood, and was placed in Slytherin, then why does she agree, and advertise, she's anti- magic, or _Wiccaphobi_c?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Rose sighed, "But we all have classes tomorrow, so we should be off to bed."

All four of us departed, and then went off to bed. Except for me of course, back in the same position staring at a blank ebony ceiling, and the worst part is, it only gets more dismal from here.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a steady rain outside, the clouds were gray, the windows were flooded with raindrops, and everything seemed rather slow-paste. In Defense against the Dark Arts, I examined Fallon, how she reacted to certain spells, certain words, how some discussions made her more uncomfortable than others, and how she glared at the pure bloods of my class as if they were taboo.

During lunch, Fallon did not speak one word to me. She didn't even look in my direction, she avoided my as well as the pure bloods. I felt rather offended because she set me on fire intentionally, and had no remourse, she didn't even say sorry. No apology whatsoever.

Finally a few days later Fallon approached me.

"Hugo." She barked.

I turned around suddenly, caught off guard from her loud remark.

She then drew her wand and pinned it up to my neck, "Listen to me _Weasley_," She said my surname with such disgust, "Don't go telling your friends about our little mishap the other night, they'll get ideas that I'm mad and need to be sent to a funny farm! And if you have shown_ anyone _the necklace I gave you, there will be hell to pay, comprehend Hugo Weasley?" She drew her wand back into her pocket, when she spotted Lysander Scamander around the corner she transformed into a totally different person. "How are you Lysander?" She chimed.

"I'm well, you?" He asked in his aloof voice, similar to his mother Luna's.

"I'm brilliant." She smiled.

"Yeah, well Hugo your birthday is coming up soon, on the twenty ninth correct?" Lysander questioned.

I stared into his innocent gray eyes, and responded, "Yeah, I'm turning fourteen."

Lysander nodded, "Well carry on." He started skipping down the hall, admiring life, I guess.

I stared at Fallon in confusion, and fear.

She then walked away from me, like nothing happened.

"One, two, three." I continued counting how many raindrops would leak through the ceiling, not realising the damage that it is leaving behind it. "Four, five, six." I continued, finally my counting was interrupted by a knock on my dormitory door. I gathered up the strength to walk to the door, and then on the other side of the window pane, Eden was there. She trekked into my dorm, without any warning, or greeting.

She then shuffled through her jean pocket and pulled out a vile.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"I swiped it from a pensieve." She answered bluntly.

"A what?" I inquired.

"A magical object used to review memories." She explained.

"Yeah, like the one in McGonagall's office?"

"Yeah, only it's not from McGonagall's office." A sly smile crept upon Eden's face; it made me wonder what memory was in that vile.

"Who's Pensieve is it?" I asked.

"I found it, somewhere." That was the only information she gave me, that made me aware this was a very serious matter, let alone a very serious memory.

"Anyway, I need to show you something, but in order to do this I need to blind fold you. You can not see where it is." She described.

"Alright." I agreed.

I then closed my eyes, and moments later a warm, silk fabric, thick covered my eyes. Eden's thin, yet soft hand then grabbed mine and guided me away from my spot.

Eventually soft carpet turned into wooden floors, the wooden floors turned into cobblestone, and the cobblestone turned into grass. That grass, turned into twigs, and mangled branches; we had to be somewhere near or in the Forbidden Forest. I thought to myself, what can be so secret, that Eden Thomas (Kid who likes tell everyone _everything_) hide something from me, pretty barmy stuff I assume.

"Alright, take it off, but don't freak out." She warned.

I took of the fabric off my eyes, and examined the area I was in. I t appeared to be an underground hide out or something; the walls were covered in ivy, and tangled branches. Moss was on the ground, and tree stumps acted as seats.

"What's this?" I inquired.

"Wish I could tell you Weasley, but I can't." Eden stared at the Pensieve in the corner of this dugout.

"That's the Pensieve?" I pointed to the shallow stone basin.

"Yeah, come on over." I walked towards the shallow stone basin, and stared down into a clear liquid substance.

Eden took out the vile and poured the silvery, cloud-like substance into the clear liquid. "Put your head in." She directed.

I did as she said, scared that I drowned, but did it anyway. Instead of seeing more of that clear substance autumn trees, and the Forbidden forest, lie ahead of me. A young boy, about seventeen, with long curly brown hair proudly walked down a dirt path. Three other boys, another looking a lot like Uncle Harry, another with long dirty blonde, and the last one, kind of plump, with ear- length blonde hair, wore Gryffindor robes.

"Oi! James, the map." The curly haired boy shouted.

"Got it right here mate, why do we need it Padfoot?" The Harry looking bloak asked.

"Just in case any weasels are following us, Prongs." The long haired boy told.

"Prongs? Padfoot? This guy looks like Uncle Harry, by Jove, these are The Marauders!" What are they doing in this memory?" I asked myself.

All four boys then crouched on low ground, and move a few branches out of the way. This vision took me with them, and the place they went to look identical to the place Eden had taken me, the place I was in now."

"Oi! Sirius how's your death eater family doing?" James joked.

"Shut up. Hey Prongs, Moony, Wormtail listen up, death eaters are beastly, but there are other creeps out there." Sirius informed.

"Are they emerging Padfoot?" Remus or Moony questioned.

"No. But let's keep are eyes peeled, there one of those people who will wait for fifty years until they strike, which is really more dangerous than death eaters, because these people have time to plan." Padfoot described.

"Who are _they?_" Remus inquired.

Sirius closed into their little circle and whispered, "Wiccaphobics, wizards and witches, usually muggle- borns, who hate purebloods."

"Is Lily a Wiccaphobic? Oh! But I love her, truly." Prongs stressed dramatically with his hand over his forehead falling into Remus' arms.

"Get off!" Remus demanded, brushing his robe off.

"Of course not." Sirius answered, smiling.

"Well, where are they?" Peter cried.

'Everywhere, but don't freak out Wormtail," Sirius then transformed into a southern bell accent, "Everything's going to be alright."

All four boys laughed.

I then felt a pull on my hair, and I was brought back out to the dugout.

"So, The Marauders knew about the Wiccaphobics?" I asked Eden.

"Yeah." She answered. Eden then held up her index finger, "Wait, and check this out." Eden pulled out a ripped and yellowed piece of parchment, and Edmund Stanley was highlighted.

"Stanley." I read.

Eden nodded, "They figured it out before us." She chuckled.

"So how's Edmund related to Fallon?"

"That's her Grandfather." Eden told.

A cold chill filled the air, and Eden's expression became nervous.

"And he's here, with us." She replied in a frightened whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean he's with us? I shrieked, my heart was beating fast, and my skin was turning pale.

She looked around the dugout, and the longer the moments grew the crisper it became.

"Eden!" I pleaded.

She turned her head around suddenly and snapped, "He's a ghost, he's not here physically he's a ghost, like Nearly Headless Nick!"

"What's your deal Ed? Is everything okay?" I started to ask myself why Eden suddenly had a shift in her mood. She must be concerned I figured, but I needed to ask her more questions, I gathered up some courage and started interrogating.

"Eden, why did you turn so angry? Is everything okay?" I shrieked.

She did not answer.

"Eden!" I wailed.

"What? I'm trying to concentrate and your breaking my concentration so shut up and let me try to feel his spirit!" Eden did not seem like herself, she seemed shaky and nervous, and she must know more than I do. Matter of fact this may be more deep, and disturbing than I had thought.

"Look," I began to fight back tears of hurt, anger, and curiosity, " I know this is serious, and I know these people had hurt your family, I know you're scared, and I know your stressed," My voice began to break, " But I'm your friend, I'm not trying to hurt you, in fact I want to help you, so muster up some strength and bare with me, because I'm scared, and I'm stressed too."

Eden turned around, her eyes appeared like they were about to release an ocean full of tears. Her arms were crossed, her lips were locked shut.

I examined her body language, she loosened up a little.

"I have another memory to show you." She whispered. I walked towards the Pensieve. Eden dropped the silvery cloud- like substance into the clear liquid; I then bowed my head into the liquid. This time the boys were not wearing their robes, they were wearing pajamas, and were sitting on their beds, when I looked out the window it appeared midnight.

"I think I know what the deal is with Edmund." Sirius announced.

"Edmund who?" James sneered.

"Edmund Stanley, you right foul git, be serious for a moment." Sirius demanded.

"Sirius being serious that's funny, you're a walking talking oxymoron." Remus giggled.

"Yeah Padfoot, calm down, Edmund is just a freak and you know it. Some people are just like that." Peter added.

"It's not that simple, not everything is on the surface like that Wormtail." Sirius fought.

"Then what is it?" Remus asked with a concerned tone.

"He's one of those Wiccaphobics, you know pure blood haters." Sirius explained.

"Or Anti- death eaters." Peter added.

Sirius nodded assuring Peter's answer. His long soft mocha coloured curls bounced up and down as he nodded.

"Well Pads you can't be making those assumptions like that, this is pretty serious stuff." James warned.

"I know so, I've done some research.' He answered.

"You were doing research that's a laugh." James smirked.

"Guys, focus. I've been observing Edmund's notes. Remember when I had dragon pox in October, and I borrowed his notes? There was the symbol in the top left hand corner, I thought that was apart of the notes and copied it down." He went under his bed a pulled out the crumbled up piece of parchment showing it to the three boys. He continued," Well when I looked up Wiccaphobics, not the definition the group, this symbol is the world wide symbol for this group. See a circle, and within this circle two crescent crossing. Now the last known attack of the Wiccaphobics was 1367 in the Black forest. A group of pure bloods were hanging out I guess, and they striked. The only survivor named Leisl Abendroth described these people to be wearing indigo robes, and fighting with magical swords. Also this symbol was a medallion on their necklaces. "

"Swords?" Remus impeded.

"I guess to resemble Anti- magic. Anyway, after that whole uproar, now one really looked into this organization so they were kind of forgotten, like they were wiped off the face of the earth. That sign is not well known, I is a rarity to come across it, usually magical historians. And if you are not one of them, you are one of the Wiccaphobics, or are in a Wiccaphobic family." He explained.

"So you're saying Edmund is one of them?" Peter checked.

"I'm almost positive." The memory started to fade, and I pulled my head back out.

"Anymore? That's it?" I panicked.

"Sorry, that's it." She told.

I can not even recall what had happened the first two weeks of school; I've been so focused on this Wiccaphobic stuff I've forgotten I was at school. Bad thing is I'm out of luck; I have a test in Charms (my worst subject).

I walked into that room lacking confidence. Professor Chang stared at me as if she saw right through me and could see I did not understand a word she had said over the past two weeks. As I sat down I examined the area, and searched for a cheat sheet that Chang couldn't eye up. Unfortunately none, I'm, going to have to use my brain, with no knowledge of charms.

The parchment had been placed on my desk, and I hesitated to pick up my raven quill. Eventually when I noticed Professor Chang staring I finally picked up my quill, wrote my name, and looked at the questions in horror.

Define _Repello Muggletum_.

I sat there and thought well in Repello I guess there is Repel, and Muggletum is muggle, so I guess this is a muggle repellant charm, that hides an area from muggles. I wrote that down, I felt a little more confident.

Define the Homorphus charm.

I was stuck; I did not know what that meant. I panicked, and sat there for about forty minutes, finally when Professor Chan g gave us a five minute warning, I scribbled gibberish down. I felt horrible, but I culd not turn in a blank paper.

"Rose! Rose!" I ran after Rose as she slowly walked down the hall, after my cries she turned around.

"Hugo what is it?" She inquired.

Out of breath I answered, "I have loads to tell you." I panted.

"How much?" she questioned.

"Loads." I panted.


	8. Chapter 8

After I had informed Rose about the dugout, the Pensieve, and the Marauders she was speechless. I do not blame her though; it is a whole lot to take in one moment. It also did take a great deal of time for her to respond also, this was all hard to respond to. Rose stood hard at the armchair next to me, and finally came up with an answer.

"Student records." She told.

"What?"

"Edmund Stanley is his name, correct?" Rose asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Rose suddenly stood up and with fast pace walked out of the library.

"Rose." I called after.

She continued walking out of the library. I started to decide if I should run after her, or just sit here and let her work her magic. I decided I'd go with the last one.

For the last few weeks of September I have been trying to crack the case on the Wiccaphobics but not much of a result came out of all of my hard work. School has been in the back of my mind, and my grades have definitely showed that. The highest grade I have received is an A, but majority of my grades in even my best classes were trolls. I do not want to offend Hogwarts education or my mother but school is not the most important thing right now, I don not want another attack like the one in August.

It was the first week of October, a crisp Saturday morning, and I had woken up from a deep sleep about nine o' clock. Many of my fellow Gryffindors have already eaten breakfast, and were in the common room discussing the headlines of the Dailey Prophet, coincidentally, it was another attack of the Wiccaphobics.

"They've attacked in Godric's Hollow." Lily announced holding the newspaper in front of her face.

"Godric's Hollow, that's not to far from here." Arianna Finnegan informed.

"Do you think they'll attack Hogwarts?" James cried.

"Who's _they_?" Alivia Longbottom questioned.

"The Wiccaphobics of course." Desiderius told.

"Our parents live in Godric's Hollow!" James screeched.

Lily's face froze in terror. "I'm going to go get Albus." She then ran out of the common room.

"Lily!" James pleaded, than shortly after that he ran after her.

My heart sunk I truly hoped that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were okay.

Rose went to the armchair Lily was sitting in, and picked up the Dailey Prophet, she then read aloud, "On October 3rd, 2020 a group of unidentified assassins attacked Godric's Hollow, UK at the peaceful hour of six in the morning. Ten deaths were reported, including seven of them being pub employees, one being a well respected mailmen, and the other two were beloved civilians, by the name of,"

My heart stopped, I clenched my sweaty palms together, and prayed for Harry and Ginny Potter not to be the beloved civilians.

"Quentin and Yolanda Fellowman." Rose finished.

My heart started beating again. My palms now separated, all the perspiration on my face rolled of like water on a duck's feathers.

Rose continued reading, "Their funeral will be held Saturday from noon to three. No one really knows who these assassins are, all we know is they are deadly, and everyone must keep their eyes peeled."

"I know who they are, maybe if I just tell them." I urged.

"No. We can't just jump into this without a plan Hugo, somebody will get hurt." Rose warned.

"I say we inform headmistress." Arianna suggested.

"No Arianna we can't." Rose reminded.

After a long and awkward silence Desiderius arose, "I'll inform the Potters that their parents are okay."

I dipped my head into the liquid and found myself watching the Marauders in the dugout.

"So where are these people from?" Remus asked.

James and Peter shrugged their shoulders; Sirius placed his index finger upon his chin staring hard at the hard, dirt covered ground.

"Aproveitar a besta." Sirius mumbled while staring at the ground.

"What was that mate?" Peter asked.

"Aproveitar a besta." He repeated.

"Dude, what language is that?" James chuckled taking it as a joke.

"This is not a joke Prongs, I've hears these people the Wiccaphobics, say this multiple times in old recorded documents." Sirius explained.

"What is it again mate?" Remus questioned.

"Aproveiter a besta." Sirius told.

"It sounds French." Peter joked.

"No. It is not French, it sounds like an old language, is it Latin Padfoot?" Remus inquired.

"I don't know," Sirius began, " But we should ask someone that is fluent in Latin to translate this for us."

"Now who in the building must know Latin for their job?" James asked.

"Most spells are in Latin, how about the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Peter suggested.

"Proffesor Morningdew!" James shouted.

"Yes. Come on, quick." Sirius instructed.

I lifted my head out of the Pensieve.

Eden stared at me hard then suddenly questioned, " So what did you see?"

"The Marauders, well Sirius he heard the Wiccaphobics say a phrase something like." I paused, and tried to dig for the phrase.

"Aproveiter a besta." Eden completed.

"Yes, that, and then the Maruaders wanted to know what language that is but they came to the conclusion that it was Latin, but it is not because back in August me and Rose discovered it was Gaelic." I blurted.

"Correct, becuase if you were to translate Aproveiter a besta in Latin it would translate to Carpe Animal, which is not the point of the whole chant. If you were to translate aproveiter a besta to English it would say Enjoy the beast." Eden explained.

"Enjoy the beast?" I double checked.

"I guess it is a contradiction enjoy as to be happy, full of glee whil;e doing an activity, the beast, is demeaning a magical beast or being."

"A contridiction." I whispered.

"That's all for today Hugh, I have to study for a charms test, and you should be too." She instructed.

I rolled my eyes. "Wait!" I called after.

"What is it kiddo?"

"How did you discover all of this? The dugout, the Pensive, the Maruader memories, it doesn'tm add up?"

"That's for me to know, and for you not to know, now come on lets study." She insturcted.

I gave up trying to persuade her and just went along with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween was a week from today, and the Great Hall was decorated with the gigantic floating pumpkins that Hagrid had grown, black and orange streamers, and the house elves were working labouriously on the Halloween feast. Today though would mark my first trip to Hogsmeade village.

The day was parky, so I wore a maroon sweat jacket and long khaki pants, with my black converses of course. Hey, it's not a ball gown, but it keeps me warm. In the courtyard all forty third years gathered around handing in permission slips and discussing how excited they are, or what they'll buy. I already decided what I'll buy, candy and prank props, you know the usual.

As we were on the carriages Eden, Lily, and I started to get really wound up about this whole event.

"Merlin," Eden shouted looking through her money pouch, "I've got so many galleons for spending, I'll lose my head!"

"What do you plan to spend it on?" Lily asked.

"Candy, prank props, that's it."

I high fived her, Lily chuckled.

"You know Rose would probably say, "Go to the quill shop and get more quills, go to the bookshop, and get more books, blah, blah, blah!" I mocked, I had Eden and Lily and tears, holding their abdominals trying hold their laughter in.

"Don't mock your sister she means well." Lily spoke.

Eden and I laughed. Lily hit up both upside our heads.

"Honest!" She yelled, trying hard to keep her laughter in.

"Hey, I see the village up ahead." Eden pointed towards Hogsmeade, the building were primarily brown, with pointed rooftops.

"We should hit the Three Broomsticks when we go, they make brilliant butter beer." Lily informed.

"Yeah, Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry went their all of the time." I added.

"Why can't we head to The Hogshead?" Eden questioned.

I leaned my head in towards Lily, and Eden and whispered, "That's were the Slytherins hang out, wouldn't want them to ruin your trip would you?"

"No, screw the Slytherins, this trip is going to be brill!" Eden wrapped her arms around Lily and my shoulders.

Honeydukes was an emporium of everything wonderful. Licorice wands, lollipops the size of snowballs, all the candy you could imagine, it makes the trolley on the train looks like trash. The store was packed though, you could barely move around because that was the destination for all Hogwarts students in Hogsmeade.

As we were walking out of Honeydukes in the crowded streets Eden suggested we'd hit Zonko's first.

"Getting shopping over with is easier before you eat." Eden suggested.

Lily disagreed she said there would be more people at the pub later on, because most people make the same decision as Eden.

"Right now we better find a spot before there is nothing left." Lily told.

We all came to a conclusion that we'd eat first, then head to Zonko's.

After we were seated and had ordered our butter beers, Eden started to talk about the Wiccaphobics. Without me or Lily noticing she probably suggested an annexed table for a reason. Not many people can know about the details of the Wiccaphobics, whoever knows is endangered Eden said.

"So the last memory you saw the Marauders they were going to Professor Morningdew to transfer a saying Sirius overcame in a Wiccaphobic document." Eden confirmed.

I nodded as I sipped my butter beer.

Lily impeded due to curiosity, "Is that really there names, the Wiccaphobics?" Lily questioned.

"I never really thought of that." Eden admitted.

"I remember being in the Library with Rose, late August it was after the attacks, I began jogging my memory of that day, " We never really researched the people we wanted to transfer a phrase I heard, similar to the Marauders situation, only Rose knew it was Gaelic. Anyway, that's all, and the newspaper calls them assassins or something they don't know the proper name, nor the Marauders they refer to them as Wiccaphobics as well."

"I believe our next task is to figure out the real name of this organization, because if we know that we can find more information." Eden discussed.

"Wait!" I suddenly burst.

"What?" Lily inquired.

"Sirius said her came across documents about the Wiccaphobics, yes?" I checked.

Eden and Lily nodded in agreement while sipping there butter beers.

"Well in order to come across those documents he must've known the name of these people." I suggested.

"Then why didn't he tell the others?" Lily asked.

A worried expression came across Eden's face.

"Eden." I egged.

"Alright, alright, I may be hiding _one_ mangy memory." She admitted.

"But why?" I asked while being very confused.

"I'm too scared to open it okay, I fear if we know too much somebody will get hurt, we'll get hurt, you understand?" Eden developed surface tension on her eyeballs.

"Isn't fearing the reason why all of this has been going on." Lily quietly mumbled.

Lily lifted her head and began lecturing some more, "The fear or hatred of magic Wiccaphobia, fear has caused hurt, and destruction all throughout history the wizarding and muggle world, it'll cost you your life." Her voice became more cold, and angered, "If Hugo doesn't find out the information about these Wiccaphobics or whoever the hell they are, he will never find out about them, how to prevent them from attacking, and that will hurt more than you, Hugo, and me, it'll hurt all of us! So stop fearing, and do it!"

Eden nor I didn't say anything for a long period of time; the only noises were the discussion of other people, and sipping, and stirring of our butter beer. The two didn't even exchange each other looks, it was awkward, but an excellent time to think.

It had been two days now since Hogsmeade, and the lecture, and there were now five more days until Halloween. While the rest of the castle was hustling and bustling with excitement and stress, the three of us were silent with curiosity, anger, resentment, and fear.

Later that night Eden walked up to me in the common room and whispered in my ear, "I need to show you something."

I looked up at her angered and tired face.

"Come on. No time the waste, don't fear time!" She slightly chuckled.

"Chronophobia is the correct terminology." I chimed.

She let a slight smile creep upon her face.

We quietly snuck out of the castle through the forbidden forest to the dugout. It was pitch black with was very dangerous, we avoided dangerous creatures the best we could, but not every time we could be so lucky. Finally when we reached the dugout something was there, and boy, did that make a spot on a white gown.


	10. Chapter 10

I inched closer to the central floor of the dugout, Eden hesitated. I narrowed my eyes and tried to read the incoherent handwriting.

"Stay back; it could have a curse on it!" Eden quaked.

I listened to Eden's advice, but still had a spark of curiosity. When I came closer it made out to say something in English it read, "_Stay back or you'll get burned!_"

"What does it say?" Eden questioned.

I motioned Eden to come over and she did.

She gasped.

"What do you think that means?" Eden inquired.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is it literal, or metaphorical? Hugo are you listening?' Eden checked.

I was not listening, and I could not help it, it was mind bottling.

"Hugo! Respond please!" She barked.

I suddenly bounced up, "The Wiccaphobics. Someone knows we know about them."

"But who?" Eden asked.

"It could be anyone at Hogwarts, a student, teacher, anyone!" I explained.

"Wait, flip it over." Eden demanded.

I flipped over the parchment and read a poem;

_Nós__levantamos__as nosas__espadas__,  
__Para__o__señor__,  
__Quen__nos__guía__a través__do noso__camiño__,  
__Galpões__baños__de__sangue__máxico__,  
__Aproveitar o__sangue__puro__, __os__valentes__!  
__A__que che vin__e__que che vin__nacido__da sociedade__,  
__Mate__os__que__mataron__xa__nós__,  
__Queime__os seus__edificios__, __romper__a súa__confianza__,  
__Cubrir__o__mundo__con__capas__índigo__,  
__Aniquilar__os__pobos__máxicos__,  
__Promover__unha__sociedade__Wiccaphobic__,  
__Destruír__o__Mundo__Máxico__de__sangue__puro__,  
__Matar__os__fillos__de__sangue__puro__, __matar__todo o mundo__!_

"Mata a todos os purebloods!"

"It's all in Gaelic." I admitted.

Eden frowned, but a quick smile crept upon her face.

"What?" I cautioned.

"Gaelic! Scotland! Hugo we're so blind!" Eden squealed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"In Scotland there are millions of people who speak Gaelic, hell majority of Gaelic's live in Scotland, only a small percentage of Gaelic's live in Ireland and hell we got them here too!" Eden was full of glee, she could barely stay still.

"So I bet we can find a few kids who speak Gaelic." I added.

"Excellent thinking Watson, come on lets go find some kids."

"Coming Mr. Holmes." I joked.

And at this point we encounter a very important, but odd character who of course I would call the hero of this tale.

We had entered the Hufflepuff common room by bribing Charles Bishop with a steak, and we found ourselves in front of Jay Mac Farquhar.

His hair was shoulder length dirty blond hair. He had piercing amber eyes, and porcelain skin, and rosy cheeks. He was reading a muggle book _War and Peace. _

"Hello." I whispered.

He looked up, "Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger."

Eden and I cocked our heads with confusion.

"J.R.R. Tolkien, muggle author of the well known trilogy, _Lord of the Rings._" He explained.

Eden and I cocked our heads once more.

"Frodo, Gandalf the Grey, Gandalf the white, destroying the ring, rigorous journey."

Our faces were blank.

"Okay."You must learn to question everything. To wait before moving, to look before stepping, and to observe everything"

"Dude, English." I sighed.

"You don't even know who Nicholas Flemel is?"

Oh, I know who he is." Eden chimed.

He nodded, "What brings you two which-a-wayers here?"

"Which-a-whaters?" Eden questioned.

"Do not waist our time, _ticking away the moments that make up a dull day." _

_ "_And where exactly is that from?" Eden challenged.

"Muggle, Pink Floyd, Time, Dark Side of the Moon, jeez you know nothing!" He scoffed.

"Jay bird, we need a favour, you read and speak Gaelic, correct?" Eden checked.

"Si. What would you like to know?"

Eden pulled out the parchment. His eyes grew twice there size.


End file.
